megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Capsule (Mega Man 7)
is the last boss from Mega Man 7, a Wily Capsule that Dr. Wily uses after the Wily Machine 7 is destroyed. This Wily Capsule is considered one of the toughest bosses in the Mega Man series due to its high power, attacks that are difficult to dodge and can paralyze the player, and the small amount of damage it takes from its weakness. According to Yoshihisa Tsuda, it turned out as tough as it did because Keiji Inafune said, "Let's make the very last fight insanely hard!".Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.51. Strategy The Wily Capsule disappears and reappears much like the Wily Capsules in Mega Man 5 and 6, but instead of hiding in the darkness, it pulls off a "camouflage cloak" of sorts. When it appears, it attacks by releasing four energy spheres that have varying elements: ice, fire, and electricity. The ice balls cause low damage, but they freeze Mega Man in place just like how Freeze Man's Freeze Cracker does, usually resulting in a second hit. The fire balls also cause low damage, but Mega Man is set on fire for extra damage, similar to when he gets hit by Turbo Man's Scorch Wheel. The electric spheres don't have extra effects, but cause more damage than the other two. When they appear, the spheres will move in a straight line to the position Mega Man was when they started moving, temporarily stop, then change their aim to Mega Man's last position until they leave the screen or hit him. Also, the Wily Capsule might fire four electric balls that travel across the floor after releasing its energy spheres. Wily Capsule is weak to a charged Wild Coil, which can be used to bound up and hit Wily if aimed with precision. When he is up high, the player must hold up on the D-Pad to make the charged coils bounce high enough. If Wild Coil is out of energy or the player has trouble using it, the Freeze Cracker is another option. Despite the fact Freeze Cracker only deals one damage, it can be aimed in the diagonally-upwards direction to make shooting the Wily Capsule from higher up easier. Super Mega Man can also be used to reach and attack the Wily Capsule, though it still does only one unit of damage. Thunder Bolt can be used on the Wily Capsule to prevent Wily from shooting his four elemental shots, causing him to only release electric shots on the floor, at the cost of no damage being dealt. Other appearances *Dr. Wily is piloting this Wily Capsule in one of his artworks from Street Fighter x All Capcom. *Wily Capsule appeared as Dr. Wily's super skill in Puzzle Fighter. It uses the elemental shots twice and finishes with the electric projectiles. *This Wily Capsule appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Assist Trophy, which can do three things, fire four red, blue (which freeze opponents), and/or yellow (which paralyzes opponents) energy balls that home in on the nearest fighter, shoot electricity towards the ground, which when it impacts, splits into four orbs that travel alongside it, or ram into opponents. It can also teleport. It can be destroyed, and when it is, Dr. Wily will fall to the ground and enter his supplication pose. Damage data chart A damage data chart listing the damage values for the Wily Capsule in Mega Man 7. Notes: *There are three values in each box about the Mega Buster. The first one is the uncharged shot, the second is the semi-charged shot, the last one, obviously, is the fully charged shot. *For Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. *For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. *The first number of the Junk Shield is about the orbiting type, the second one is about the shot out one. *Hitting Wily Capsule with the Thunder Bolt will shock him (no damage) but will prevent him from firing his four elemental shots. He will still drop his electric shot on the ground though. Other media In the Rockman 7 manga, Dr. Wily uses the Wily Capsule to continue his fight against Mega Man. Despite its great power, Mega Man manages to destroy it as Super Mega Man, using the Booster Jump to reach Wily and the Rocket Buster to attack. Gallery SFXACWilyCapsule.png|Wily Capsule in Street Fighter x All Capcom PF-WilyCapsuleA.png|Wily Capsule in Puzzle Fighter PF-WilyCapsuleB.png|Wily Capsule in Puzzle Fighter SSBU Wily Capsule Assist Trophy.png|Wily Capsule in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate SSBU Wily Capsule.png|Wily Capsule in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate R7 Wily Capsule.png|Wily Capsule in the Rockman 7 manga References Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Final bosses